mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Growing Up is Hard to Do/@comment-38705316-20190801160753/@comment-39090637-20190804040015
This are my predictions Season 9, Episode 23, 24, 25 and 26: Friendship Forever Part 1: -Grogar and the Legion of Doom is really for the end of the world -Scootaloo finally fliying -Princess Celestia and Princess Luna finally retired -King Sombra return for the third time -It is revealed that the parents of the Apple siblings have died for the Timberwolfs -The Young 6 graduates -Scorpan appears -Grogar wake up the Windigos causes the end of the world begins Part 2: -All of Poniville, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, Crystal Empire, ect is all evacuate except The Pillars, The Young 6, the CMC, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie and Sunburst -The Mane 6, Spike, Discord, Scorpan, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna prepares the final battle --The Pillars, The Young 6, the CMC, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie and Sunburst join with The Mane 6, Spike, Discord, Scorpan, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in the final battle -The Mane 6, Spike, Starlight, Trixie, Sunbust, the CMC and the Young 6 finally meet Grogar and reunite with Cozy Glow, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek -The first act beginning: --CMC and Young 6 vs Cozy Glow --The Princess vs King Sombra --Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst and Trixie vs Queen Chrysalis --Discord and Scorpan vs Lord Tirek --Mane 6 and Spike vs Grogar -The Legion of Doom victory -The Pillars sacrifices for the Mane 6 -Queen Chrysalis captured Starlight, Sunbust, Trixie and the CMC -Luna turns again Nightmare Moon, and the first time, Celestia turns Daybreaker and Cadence turns Bleeding Heart -Grogar reveals Discord, Timberwolfs, Windigos, Sombra's Shadow, Tantarbus and most of corrupteds thing and races's creator -Grogar destroy the Castle of Friendship and kill Twilight???? -Sunset Shimmer and the Human 6 appears (this is also the series finale of Equestria Girls) --Also she meets the Young 6 Part 3: -Grogar controls Discord but its back to normal thanks to Fluttershy -Discord almost died -Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celeano, Princess Skystar and Queen Nova appears -The Mane 5, Spike, Sunset, the Human 6, Shining and Flurry Heart encounter the spirit of Tree of Harmony for the first time and in the beginning confuses with the real Twilight Sparkle until the Young 6 convice when she is different, she mention the Elements of Harmony is all of time in his hearts and there more than 6 elements: --Empathy - Sunset Shimmer --Peace - Starlight Glimmer --Acceptance - Spike --Humilty - Trixie Lulamoon --Sorcery - Sunburst --Patience - Applebloom --Enthusiasm - Sweetie Belle --Determination - Scootaloo --Wisdom - Sandbar --Friendship - Gallus --Pride - Yona --Compassion - Smolder --Knowledge - Ocellus --Wonder - Silversteam --Bravery - Shining Armor --Love - Princess Cadence --Sweetness - Flurry Heart --Light - Princess Celestia --Darkness - Princess Luna -Twilight almost died -Starlight, Sunbust, Trixie and the CMC tried to say Sombra, Cozy Glow, Tirek and Chrysalis reformed -Grogar know the villains tried to bretayed, so, he betrayed to injured gravely -Starlight, Sunbust, Trixie and the CMC is free of Chrysalis coocons and healing the villains -the Princess returns of the normal selfs -Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence given the alicorn power to The Mane 5, Spike, Starlight, Sunset, Trixie, Sunbust, Shining, the CMC and the Young 6 and transforms into Alicorns (or a powerful version for Non-Pony) -The final battle of Grogar begins Part 4: -Sombra, Cozy Glow, Tirek and Chrysalis reformed and lets team up with the heroes -The Pillars reveals is having live all of time and join the Final battle, now as alicorns -All Races of Equestria appears to join in the Final Battle, including all Characters to appears of the series -Grogar almost comes close to winning the Battle -Spike finally confeses his feeling to Rarity and kiss her -Spike tried to battle alone to Grogar -Twilight Sparkle appears with a new form as her mane is similar to Celestia and Luna -All for Equestria transforms in his Rainbow Power form -The Mane 6 fused for the first time, Harmonious and all almost of pony fusion with his partners, including the Young Six, the Princess and the CMC -All for Equestria finally kills Grogar -Sunset Shirmmer chose to stay Equestria Hills for now -Cozy Glow rejoing the School of Friendship, staring zero -Tirek reconcilles with his Brother Scorpan and now they spend a lot of time together -Most of the rivals reformed, like Lighting Dust, Flim and Flam, ect -The Castle of Friendship is rebuild with the Treehouse of Harmony fused and now is hosting by Starlight -Sombra start now as a good Unicorn with a half of light and half of darkness -Chrysalis decides for now, stay alone, until back to the Hive, but not as Queen, but as a Mother and Grandmother -Twilight is the new princess of Equestria and Starlight the new princess of the Friendship -Applejack and Applebloom starts over his farm with Apple tree and Pear tree and Big Mac marries with Sugar Belle --Thanks of the Alicorn Magic, Applejack and Applebloom they give a little bit of the magic of alicorn to their brother, causing it to become alicorn -Rainbow Dash is now the leader of the Wonderbolts and Scootaloo is in training in Wonderbolts Academy -Pinkie Pie is still more Party suprising of all anypony -Rarity starts all boutique of all Equestria and Sweetie Belle starts his fame as a singing -Fluttershy still cares with the animals with Discord -Celestia and Luna now is vacation -The Young Six are now the teachers of the School of Friendship -The ending shows up all characters of the series (minus Grogar and the comics characters) with a photo and all reveals as a story of the book of the series premieres closing -The credits shows the moments of all series (season 1-9) including Equestria Girls, the Movie and the Specials with a emotive song, ending with a mensage, The magic will be dissapear, but the friendship will never be gone, thanks everbody All: -There the only 4 parts episodes of the series, just like Adventure Time's Finale -There the onlys episodes for the series to show blood, to think that this series is aimed at children --Knows, the Changelings blood is green, Discord blood is blue, Sombra as his evil form his blood is black and the rests of the races is red -Grogar with the Bewitching Bell, Twilight Sparkle in his celestial form and Harmonius are the characters mosts powerfuls of the G4 and the Franchise suprassing to Tirek, Discord, the Princess, ect -The CMC, the Cakes childrens and Flurry Hearts are showing growing up -The montage of the credits is shows the Fanarts of any bronies of all years -This finale is similar to the finale of Digimon Adventure, 02 and tri. Dates: August/December 2019 (in China) December 2019 (in USA and Latin America)